Down By The Riverside
"Down By The Riverside" 'by ''The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3, and on the main tracklist of Just Dance: Summer Party, Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer '''Original The dancer is wearing a bright sky blue robe with white and dark blue details. Her hair is also dark blue and down. She has a pair of magenta shoes on too. 'Just Dance Now' In the Just Dance Now remake, her robe is orange and purple, and her hair has been changed to purple. The creases of silk on the robe are also more visible. Her heeled shoes are now red. Riverside coach 1@2x.png|Original Riverside coach 1 big.png|Remake Background 'Just Dance 2' The background is dark teal with glowing crystals. Around the background there are fountains of glowing teal lights. 'Just Dance Now' In the Just Dance Now remake, the background, crystals, and fountains are all now pink. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your arms up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Kneel on the floor and then open your arms. This is the last move for the routine. DBRS GM.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DMRS GM Another.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Down By The Riverside ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * ''Run the Show'' Trivia *At 1 minute and 55 seconds, this song holds the record for being the third shortest song in Just Dance history; the shortest one to-date is'' Acerola Taiso no Uta, which is 1 minute and 5 seconds; it is followed by Fatima at 1 minute 50 seconds long. **This song also holds the record for being the shortest song on ''Just Dance 2. * This is the third oldest song in Just Dance series. It only loses to ''Mugsy Baloney'' by 3 years, ''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' by 47 years and to ''William Tell - Overture'' by 98 years. * On the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, this has a demo version. * Along with Isidora, ''this song has one of the highest BPMs in Just Dance history. * If you look in the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/RiverSide/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png ''Just Dance Now files], you can notice that one pictogram that isn't recolored like the others. * The dancer's robe is almost similar to P2's robe from Will You Be There, which appears in ''Michael Jackson: The Experience''. * According to the original teaser for this track, the artist is Extreme Music. Gallery Downside.jpg|Down By The Riverside Riverside thumb@2x.jpg|Down By The Riverside (JD3/BO) riversidenow.jpg|Down By The Riverside (Remake) Downbytheriversside.jpg|Down By The Riverside on Just Dance 3 riversidenow.png|Down By The Riverside (JDNow Gameplay) riversidepictos.png|Pictograms riversidemenu.png DownByTheRiversideUncoloredPictogram.png|Uncolored Pictogram (Possible Beta) DownbaytheBackground.jpg|Background 439.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos Just Dance 2 - Down By The Riverside Gameplay Down By the Riverside - Just Dance Summer Party - Wii Workouts Just Dance Best Of Down By The Riverside The Reverend Horatio Duncan (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance 3 The Reverend Horatio Duncan & Amos Sweets Down By The Riverside File:Down_By_The_Riverside_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:20's Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Demo DLC Category:Beta Elements Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited